


Any Given Sunday--Luthor Style

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-14
Updated: 2003-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex find something to do on a Sunday afternoon.  For the ClexFest III.  Reposted with corrections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Given Sunday--Luthor Style

## Any Given Sunday--Luthor Style

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

My heartfelt thanks to my fabulous betas: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold and CyberShorty 

**ANY GIVEN SUNDAY--LUTHOR STYLE**

By Chibimom 

"Lex, we never do anything together." 

"What do you call what we're doing now?" Lex carded his lover's hair as they lay naked in each others arms. 

Clark blushed. "I mean, we never go out. We never just hang." Damn, that was the wrong thing to say, Clark thought. 

"I'd say we _hang_ quite well, Clark." Lex teased. "What do you want to do? Go _hang_ around at the mall?" 

Clark disentangled himself from Lex and pushed himself up on the bed. He was trying to be serious, but Lex was being coy. 

"Lovers do more than just spend all their time in bed, Lex." Clark started to pout. 

Lex reminded himself that this beautiful alien was just 17. Sometimes Clark was an incredibly virile, young man; but sometimes he was just barely a hair's breadth away from being a child. Was that normal? Or was that the alien side showing? Never having had any real friends himself, he wasn't sure what male friends did together to have normal fun. As a teenager, his idea of fun was clubs, alcohol, drugs, and sex. Not necessarily in that order. Ah . . . he had an idea. 

"Would you like to go to a football game? We could go this Sunday afternoon. Any game in the country. You choose. I can get tickets or better yet, the Luthorcorp suite. We have one in nearly every major league stadium. I could have the jet take us. It could be an entire day filled with good ol' male camaraderie." 

Clark pondered the idea. It sounded like fun. Could he get his parents to agree? Did they have to know the game he attended might not be in Metropolis? 

"I know it's not far away, but I really would like to see a Chiefs' game in Kansas City. Their home games are always sold out." Clark looked at Lex hopefully. 

"I know the franchise owner and Luthorcorp has a suite in Arrowhead Stadium. See if your parents will let you stay over overnight and we'll leave Saturday morning. Kansas City is easily within driving distance." Lex picked up his cell phone. 

"I want to tailgate, too." 

"What?" Lex put his cell phone back down on the night stand. "Tailgate? Isn't that where a group of rednecks haul their nasty back yard barbeque grills and cook up a mess of greasy hamburgers and hot dogs? That goes beyond male bonding. I won't have my digestive tract doing flip-flops. I'll have Frances order some snacks to eat in the suite. And we will be riding in a limo, not a pickup truck." 

"Awww Lex. Tail gating is part of the fun. Some people don't even go into the stadium. They bring their TVs and watch the game from the parking lot." 

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Lex got up and went into the bathroom. "So why go to the park, when you can watch the game on TV at home?" He turned on the shower and walked back to the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. 

God, this man was beautiful, Clark thought as he got up and padded over toward Lex. He stopped just inches from Lex and cupped Lex's cheek with his hand. Lex leaned into it and kissed Clark's palm. 

"This is about going out and doing something normal. Showing up at the stadium in a limo and sequestering ourselves away in a private suite isn't what I had in mind." Clark bent his head slightly to lightly kiss Lex's waiting mouth. 

"Hmmmm . . . sequestered . . . I like that word," Lex murmured, gently probing Clark's mouth with his tongue. 

Clark smacked him lightly on the arm. "You know what I mean!" 

"Okay, okay." Lex turned and led them into the steaming shower. "I'll see what I can arrange. You just get the time away approved by your parents. It's late and we need to get you cleaned up and on your way home." 

"Hmmm, Lex. I think we should take care of a couple of urgent matters before I leave." 

2 

Clark waited in the driveway for Lex. His mother had agreed to allow Clark to spend the weekend with Lex and go to the game. Clark was glad his father was out of town for the day so they could avoid that scene. His parents knew of his relationship with Lex, but he didn't want to rub their faces in it. But he didn't lie about it, either. Clark had packed a small duffle bag with clothes for the weekend. 

Lex's limousine pulled up outside the farmhouse at one o'clock and Clark threw his bag in the trunk. 

"Hi, Lex. I thought we weren't going in a limo." Clark smiled. "Bye Mom." He waved goodbye to Martha, who waved back. 

"It's more comfortable this way," Lex answered with a smile. Clark settled into the sumptuous leather seat next to Lex as the limo started down the gravel driveway to the road. 

"Have you ever been to Kansas City before?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah, I've been to Kansas City, but just to the American Royal Livestock show. Dad and I went a couple of years ago to check out some cattle breeders." Clark grew quiet. 

"Oh," Lex replied. That was a tragic loss, for which Jonathan wouldn't let him compensate the family. 

"It wasn't your fault, Lex. About the cattle." Clark leaned over and kissed Lex on the cheek. 

"I know, but I still feel badly about it." Lex attempted a smile, but failed miserably. 

They rode along quietly for an hour or so, listening to CDs and discussing livestock. 

"How much longer :til we're there?" No doubt about it, Clark was whining. 

Lex checked his watch and frowned at his young lover. "About two more hours. It just seems like a long time because it gets dark at 5 now. Are we done discussing the merits of Charolais versus Black Angus?" 

Clark glared at Lex. "Choosing a breed for a herd is a very important decision. If you want to sell semen and calves . . ." 

"Ummm, the bulls must live a life of extreme satisfaction." Lex pulled Clark toward him and kissed his mouth. At the same time, he pushed a button that raised the privacy glass between and the rear of the limo. 

"Yeah, the ones that remain bulls, which is a very small number . . ." Clark began to unbutton Lex's lavender dress shirt. 

"Clark, did I ever tell you that you were hung like . . ." 

With that, Clark poked his tongue into Lex's mouth silencing the rest of the remark. Lex opened his mouth and let his young lover explore the depths of its wetness. Clark's hands finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it down Lex's arms and off his body. Ahhh, glorious, pale skin, perfect. A few freckles to add interest . Clark was intent on kissing every one. 

Lex's hands were underneath Clark's tee-shirt, his thumbs rubbing over the teen's nipples. Clark jerked slightly and felt a warmth growing in his groin. Lex smiled as he pulled the tee-shirt up and off, his lips took over where his thumbs had left off. Lex's expert tongue knew no mercy as he licked and suckled the brown pebbles to painful, delightful hardness. Clark lurched again and his head lolled to the side. Lex took the opportunity to kiss his lover's beautiful neck, nipping, then biting hard, but leaving no marks on the impenetrable skin. Clark held his breath at the wonderful sensation. 

"Clark, I need you. I need you to touch me . . ." 

Clark didn't have to be asked twice. He rubbed Lex's cock through his lightweight wool pants. Lex was hard and moaning softly. Clark undid Lex's belt and zipper, then pushed the slacks and boxers down and off the well-muscled legs. Lex's cock, dark with desire, lay flat against his belly, pre-come leaking, smearing his pale abs. Clark took it in his hand as Lex groaned and humped against the tightness that surrounded it. 

"Clark, no time, please. Need to come. Oh god." Lex threw himself back against the seat of the limo and Clark stroked the firm cock twice before swirling his tongue around the head. He could tell Lex was close as he took the entire length into his mouth. Lex set the pace as he rammed his cock in and out of Clark's mouth. Suddenly, it was over, as Lex silently slammed himself into Clark's mouth, his creamy, slightly bitter heat shooting down the boy's throat. Clark was caught just a bit off-guard and choked as he tried to swallow as much as he could. He gagged and pulled back, wiping his mouth with tissues. 

"God, I'm sorry," Lex said, pulling Clark to his chest. "Are you okay?" He reached for more tissues and wiped Clark's chin. 

"Yeah, Lex," Clark coughed. "You were just a little quicker than usual." He reached up and kissed Lex, stroking his head and assuring him that everything was all right. 

"I needed that, badly." Lex reached for Clark's jeans, rubbing the palm of his hand across the tightness of the boy's crotch. "What do you need, Clark? What do you want?" Lex kissed his way down from Clark's collar bones to his chest, lingering on the dark nipples, not wanting to deprive either one of his attention. 

"I want your mouth, Lex . . . , make me . . . beg." 

He could do that. Boy, could he ever do that. He slowly undid Clark's zipper and pulled the jeans down. Clark lifted his hips so Lex could push them down around the teen's ankles. Lex untied Clark's sneakers and pulled them and his socks off his feet. Then Lex pressed his cheek against the tightness of Clark's briefs, where pre-come was already leaving a dark, wet stain. 

"Lex, please," Clark tried to thrust against Lex's face, his hands gently holding Lex's head. 

Lex pulled back. "No! Not yet." He slowly pulled Clark's boxers down with his thumbs, making sure the elastic rubbed against Clark's throbbing cock. 

"Oh my god, Lex." Clark moved his own hand down to touch himself. 

Lex would have none of it. He slapped Clark's hand away and clasped both of Clark's arms above his head. It was a symbolic gesture-- Clark could free himself at any time, but, he whimpered just the same. Lex delved his tongue into Clark's slit, lapping up the dripping precome. Clark squirmed and bit his lower lip. Lex smiled as he continued to tongue Clark's cock. 

"What do you want Clark?" Lex was going to make Clark beg, just like he had wanted. 

"GodLexIwantyoutosuckmycock,suckmeoff,suckmenow. Please." 

"Are you begging for it?" Lex sucked the head and let go, Clark thrust his hips in the air, trying to regain contact with Lex's wet mouth. 

"Yes, suckmeoff, suckmenow." 

That was all Lex needed. He swallowed Clark down and rasped his teeth against the vein running underneath Clark's cock. God, how he loved sucking Clark. Lex had never had a lover that demanded the rough treatment that Clark did. As he moved his mouth up and down on his lover's cock, Lex pressed two saliva-wet fingers into Clark's hole. Clark writhed at the invasion. 

"Morrrre." 

Lex pushed his fingers in deeper and could feel Clark's body begin to stiffen. He slowed his mouth and began to finger fuck the tight hole. 

"Gonna come," Clark moaned, breaking Lex's hold on his wrists. 

Lex swallowed Clark's cock and began to suck and swirl his tongue around it as he moved his fingers in and out of Clark. Clark grew tight and still, then jerked uncontrollably, as he came. And came. Lex swallowed and worked Clark's cock until it went limp, only then allowing it to slide out of his mouth. He removed his fingers from Clark when the spasms stopped. 

Clark threw his arms around his lover, pulling him close for a long, wet kiss. 

"That was incredible," Clark said and he pulled Lex up to hold him against his chest. 

Lex sighed, contentedly, smiling. Teenage libido, what a wonderful thing. 

"How much longer til we're there?" 

Lex shoved his elbow into Clark's ribs, before handing Clark his clothes and picking up his own to dress. 

3 

"Wow, I can't believe the view!" Clark pressed his face against the glass doors of their suite at the Plaza Elite Hotel. "Lex, did you see the Christmas lights?" 

"Yes, Clark, I've seen them before." Lex strolled over to the sliding doors and opened them. White lights outlined every building and shop and looked like a scene from inside a snow globe. 

"It's been a tradition to light the shops and trees on the Country Club Plaza for a very long time. Mother used to bring me here to see the lights when I was young. She loved them, especially the trees. She used to say :the way the lights are swirled around the leafless branches and trunks, they look like formless spires of enchantment'." 

Lex turned and stepped back inside the room so Clark wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Lex wasn't ready yet to share his mournful reverie with Clark and needed the moment alone to remember the good times when he was young and before his mother became ill. Clark understood and allowed his friend this bit of privacy. 

After a few minutes had passed, Clark went back inside and sat down on the couch next to Lex. He put his arm around the older man and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"Once she got sick, we didn't come here anymore. Pamela brought me once, but it wasn't the same." Lex got up and got a bottle of scotch out of the mini-bar and poured it into a crystal glass. He then changed the subject. "Are you hungry, Clark?" 

"Always, Lex. Growing boy, you know." 

Yes, well, we wouldn't want to stunt your growth. I'll order some room service. Are you a little hungry-hungry, or _really_ hungry?" Lex glanced over the room service menu before tossing it on the coffee table. 

"Really hungry, Lex. I want a big steak. Kansas City is known for steaks and barbeque. We can get barbeque tomorrow." Clark's eyes glazed over at the thought. 

"Barbeque, well, we'll see." Lex shuddered as he picked up the phone and called room service. 

"Half an hour for your 16-ounce Kansas City strip steak, medium rare with baked potato and salad," Lex said as he sat back down next to Clark. 

"What are you having?" 

"Salad and grilled Ahi tuna with herb rice. Oh, and I ordered you a piece of flourless chocolate cake." 

"Sounds great, Lex. You aren't going to try a steak?" 

"No, I want my arteries clean and flowing freely tomorrow." 

Clark frowned and rolled his eyes. He went back outside on the balcony to watch the lights and traffic. 

After dinner, Lex and Clark pulled on their coats and went for a walk. The Plaza lights were enchanting as they walked up and down the streets. Most of the stores were closed, but the window displays were bright with scenes of mannequin families caroling, attending parties, or just being together. These scenes were often attended by many beautifully wrapped packages adorning tinseled trees and hearths. Clark's eyes were wide as he stared into every window. Lex smiled at Clark's innocence. 

"Wow, Lex. Even Metropolis doesn't even look quite like this at Christmas." Clark pressed his face against one of the glass windows. 

Lex smiled and lifted Clark's face to his for a kiss. "Let's go back. I'm getting a little chilled." 

"I told you to wear that stocking cap. You know how much body heat you lose through your head. Especially a bald head." 

Lex wrestled with Clark, trying, unsuccessfully, to reach his ticklish spots. 

"You can't get the best of me, Lex. I'm too strong for you. But I will take you back and warm you up." Clark's eyes twinkled. 

"Why wait until we get back?" Lex pulled Clark's arm and led him between two of the buildings which were outlined in lights. He pushed Clark's waist-length jacket up and unzipped his jeans. 

"Oh, Lex. Someone will see." Clark's head hit the back of the wall as Lex reached for his already hard cock. 

"I don't care," Lex gently released Clark's cock and balls from his briefs. He gently kneaded Clark's balls and reached under the boy's coat and caressed his nipples. 

"Harder, Lex." Clark moaned. 

It was too cold to remove any clothing, so Lex pinched the nipples roughly through the fabric of Clark's shirt. The boy moaned in pleasure. Lex took Clark's hard, dripping cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive ridge. He delved into the slit to lap at the copious amounts of free-flowing pre-come. Lex found that he couldn't get enough of the taste. 

This alien boy, he thought, how human, and yet, how different. So strong, yet so gentle. Sometimes it seemed like Lex couldn't keep up with Clark's libido, though he was trying his best and loving every minute of it. Lex knew Clark had him wrapped around his little finger, but did Clark know it? 

"Lex, suck, now." Clark closed his eyes. 

Lex swallowed the thick heavy cock down, gently running his teeth along the sensitive vein underneath. He knew Clark loved this. Knew that Clark needed much more sensation in order to be satisfied. And Lex loved doing it for him. Clark quivered as Lex used his teeth as he bobbed to and fro on that beautiful organ. Lex breathed in the musky scent of his lover as he nestled between Clark's thighs and licked his balls. Clark shook his head from side to side, leaving indentations in the concrete wall of the building. 

"Don't stop, Leeeex." 

Lex smiled and pulled his mouth off Clark. Maybe he could do some pinky wrapping of his own. 

"What do you want, Clark? Do you want to come? Maybe we should wait until we get back to the hotel . . ." 

"Nooooooo! Fuck you, Luthor. You can't leave me like this. Pleeeeassssse Lex." Clark looked down at Lex and saw the grin. He banged his head back against the building. "You suck!" 

"Yeah, I know," Lex swallowed Clark down again and now Clark thrust his hips into Lex's face. Lex allowed his lover to fuck his mouth as he tweaked the boy's nipples again. He could feel the large body tense and start to jerk frantically. Lex sucked Clark down as the boy came, shooting thick, tangy ropes down Lex's throat. He pulled Clark down to his knees and kissed him roughly, just like Clark liked it. 

"God, Lex . . ." 

Lex tidied Clark up and stood. "Come on, let's go back. I'm freezing!" 

4 

Clark tugged off the heavy coat which Lex wore, before the door to their hotel room shut behind them. His hands were a whirlwind as they removed the remainder of Lex's clothes as well as his own. Clark's lips were everywhere as he carried his lover to the bed in their suite. 

"Tell me what you want," Clark murmured, skimming his lips over Lex's chest. A shiver ran down Lex's back as goose bumps rose on his pale skin. 

"I want. . . I want. . . your cock. Deep inside me. . . Oh, God. . . " 

Clark gently worried Lex's nipples with his mouth until the man writhed excitedly beneath him. His hands spread a light sheen of sweat over Lex's muscles. Clark could feel Lex's length thrusting against his groin. A smear of pre-come glistened on Clark's hip. Clark ignored the demanding cock. He moved Lex to where his cock couldn't touch him. 

"Claaark, now!" Lex demanded, slithering beneath Clark's hands. 

Clark had no intention of giving Lex what he wanted just yet. Clark continued his manual ministrations. Lex grasped a handful of black hair and tried to pull that youthful mouth downward, toward his cock. 

"No, Lex," Clark chided. "Keep your hands away or you won't get what you want." 

"Fuck you," Lex said, struggling, to no avail, against Clark.. 

"I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck you." Clark smiled and kissed his lover deeply. He knew Lex must be feeling frustrated by now. He had yet to even touch Lex's cock. 

"Be nice and maybe I'll take pity on you." 

"I don't need your pity," Lex was frustrated, trying desperately trying to get out from under Clark. 

"Shussssh, lover. Don't be mad. You'll get everything you need." Clark immediately wrapped his lips around Lex's cock and buried his face in Lex's light dusting of dark auburn pubic hair. Lex groaned as Clark tongued his way around the weeping purple cock. Purple was Lex's best color. Clark smiled at the thought. 

Clark pushed Lex's legs back against his chest. He reached for the bottle of lube as he continued to suck that beautiful cock. Lex was now beyond speech, his eyes rolled back in his head. Wet, slippery fingers pushed into Lex's dark depth. The man cried out Clark's name and stroked his hair. Clark moved his fingers in and out, fucking, stretching. 

"Now, please, Claaarrrk." 

Clark slathered the slippery lube on his own engorged cock and nudged against Lex's spasming opening. He pushed in and gently slid into the hot, tight sheath until his balls rested on Lex's ass. Clark didn't allow Lex any time to relax as he pulled out and slid in again, his balls bouncing off Lex. Again and again, Clark built a steady rhythm as he drove home. He twisted, searching for Lex's prostate and found it. Lex screamed Clark's name as the large cock hit his prostate over and over again. Clark reached between them and began to pump and stretch Lex's neglected cock. 

"More, Cl. . . Fucking harder. . . " Lex moaned looking down at his lover manhandling his engorged cock. "Ohhh, fuck . . . Clarrrrrk," Lex screamed as he came, his hot semen pouring over Clark's hand. 

At the beautiful sight of Lex spurting all over his hand, Clark twisted and thrust once, twice, then pumped his come deep into Lex. His vision went blank but he continued to move in and out until his sensitized cock could take no more. Clark pulled out and fell on the bed beside his lover, his breathing returning to normal. 

"Ohhh, Clark." Lex panted. "That was indescribable." 

Lex nodded and soon Clark felt the steady rhythm of his lover's sleeping breath. Clark smiled and closed his eyes. 

5 

The game was at three o'clock, so Clark had plenty of time to arrange for the food for the tailgate party. Lex was still asleep, so Clark had free hand to order what he wanted. 

He arranged for David to pick up their ribs from the best smokehouse that the concierge could recommend as well as a large selection of fried chicken from the popular place across the street. 

Clark knew that Lex had already arranged for some delicate hors d' oeuvres and wine to be served in the suite. But Clark knew that would not make a meal for him. Anyway, he was determined for Lex to experience the whole professional football ritual. 

Lex was still snoring away when Clark woke him at 10:30. "Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up." He stroked Lex's face, but the man pulled the covers over his head and curled up in a tight ball. 

"Go away, it's too early," Lex grumbled through the covers. 

"No, it isn't." Clark took the covers and pulled them out of Lex's hand and down to the foot of the bed. "You have to get ready to go." 

Lex glanced at the clock on the night stand. "Shit, Clark! It's only 10:30. The fucking game doesn't start until three. I can sleep another three hours and still get to the stadium in plenty of time." He reached down to pull the covers back up. 

"Nope." Clark lifted Lex to a sitting position and kissed his mouth thoroughly. "Gotta get ready now. We need to allow plenty of time to tailgate." 

"Fuck that." Lex tried to push Clark away, but the boy held tight. 

"It looks like someone else is glad you're awake." Clark reached down and took Lex's erection in his hand and pumped gently. 

"Traitor," Lex mumbled at his dick as Clark continued to stroke. The boy fell to his knees and swallowed Lex down. It only took a few deep sucks until Lex was pulsing into Clark's throat. 

"Okay, Lex," Clark smiled, "Shower, now!" 

"Don't I even get a few minutes of post-orgasmic bliss?" He tried to lie back on the thick pillows. 

"No." Clark dragged Lex to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When the temperature was right, he pushed Lex inside. The older man was grumpy, but showered anyway. 

Lex finished his shower and dressed. When he emerged from the bedroom into the sitting rom of the suite, Clark shook his head. 

"Lex, you can't go to the game dressed like that." 

"Like what?" Lex looked down at himself. "What do you mean?" 

"Dress slacks and a dress silk shirt are not appropriate attire for tailgating at a football game." 

"Well, that's all I brought," Lex replied in a huff. 

"I was afraid you might do that, so I raided your closet and packed you some jeans and a red cotton sweater. You know, Chiefs colors." 

"I can't imagine that I even own a red cotton sweater." Lex was exasperated. 

"Well, okay," Clark admitted. "I bought you a red sweater at :K-Mart'. And you will wear it." 

"K-Mart? Clark, I can't wear that. . . that. . . it won't fit right. . . I can tell." 

"What's the matter? Is Alexander J. Luthor too _good_ to wear a mass-produced sweater for a couple of hours? A cotton sweater that someone will probably spill barbeque sauce and beer all over?" Clark knew Lex couldn't stand to be taunted about feelings of superiority. 

"Okay, fine!" Lex pulled on the sweater Clark handed him and the jeans. He viewed himself in the full-length mirror. Not bad. But, no fucking way would he tell Clark that. 

"You look great, Lex." 

"Hrmmf." Lex picked up his cell phone and checked for messages as Clark dragged him out the door. 

6 

The limousine pulled into the stadium and was ushered to the VIP parking. As David began to pull into their marked spot, Clark yelled. "NO!" 

"What's wrong?" Clark's outcry had startled Lex who looked about to see what was wrong. 

"No, we have to park on the other side where everyone is tailgating. This is where all the stuffy limos park." 

"We're in a stuffy limo, Clark," Lex said dryly. Anyway, I thought we'd decided not to take part in that ritual." 

"You may have, but I didn't. David, take us around to where everyone else is set up." 

Lex rolled his eyes and nodded to David. He wasn't going to get out of this. With the VIP parking pass, the ushers allowed them to park just about anywhere they wanted. In any open space they could find, that is. 

Clark glanced around, nervously. Damn, he knew they should have left earlier. Most of the best spots were already taken. A family who had roped off more space than they needed waved to the limo. Clark tapped David and had him park in the newly opened space. 

Clark bounced out of the limo and graciously thanked the family who were busy grilling steaks on their portable charcoal grill. 

"Pleased to meet yall." The father said. This your first time? We're here at every game and haven't seen ya before. Not too many folks show up in limos." 

"Yes," Clark replied, "It is our first time." He winked at Lex at the suggestive words. "But we plan on making up for lost time." 

The man went back to grilling his steaks. 

"Are we having fun yet?" Lex pouted as he leaned against the car. 

"Don't be a party pooper, Lex." 

David got a table with chairs out of the trunk. Clark then draped a paper tablecloth over it and sat out the plastic party ware. Steaming platters of ribs and chicken appeared out of thick warming bags and were placed on the table and the side dishes rounded out the arrangement. 

"Okay, Lex, lunchtime." 

Lex took one look and one sniff at the proffered fare and his stomach clenched tightly inside of him. He couldn't begin to imagine eating this greasy, spicy repast and he couldn't regain his composure before Clark saw the look in his eyes. 

Clark's heart sank. "You aren't even going to try it, are you?" He asked sitting at the table and gesturing for David to join him. 

"I'm sure it's all very good, Clark. It's just . . . well. . . I'm really not hungry. Maybe I'll have some later."  
"No you won't." Clark was hurt. He'd always tried every new delicacy Lex offered him, even the ones which turned his stomach, like octopus. Apparently, he couldn't expect Lex to do the same for him. 

Clark decided that he was starving and was going to eat. Lex could just get back in the car if he wasn't going to eat. David began to leave the table, but Clark insisted that he stay. "Just because he won't have a good time, doesn't mean that we can't." 

Clark reached into the chicken basket and pulled out a piece. Clark had just finished the chicken and was reaching for some ribs when Lex got out of the limo and sat down beside him. 

"Okay, maybe one rib." 

Clark grinned broadly and dished up some beans, coleslaw and two ribs. He handed the plate to Lex who tried to delicately cut the meat off the rib with his knife and fork. 

"Lex, no. You have to eat a rib with your fingers." 

Lex looked at Clark like he was insane, but picked up the bone with his fingers and took a bite. His grimace slowly turned to a smile. His mouth was smeared with sauce as he reached for the second rib on his plate. 

Clark laughed and took his napkin and wiped the barbeque sauce from Lex's mouth. Lex blushed and set the bone down, joining in the laughter. 

"Lex Luthor, king of ribs," Clark announced. 

Lex cuffed his lover playfully and took a chicken leg from the basket. "I haven't had fried chicken since . . . well . . . Pamela took me on a picnic once when I was 8 and the cook had prepared fried chicken.. Dad told her and every cook we ever had never to make fried chicken again. Too plebeian, I guess. I suppose I have to eat this with my fingers too?" 

Clark nodded and smiled. 

"Hey. . . this isn't bad." Lex continued to eat his way around the leg. 

Clark smiled and retrieved some Cokes from the cooler. Lex sat his chicken leg on his plate and reached for the soft drink. It slipped from his greasy fingers and fell onto the asphalt breaking opening, sticky fizz spraying everywhere. 

Lex jumped back, as Clark reached for it and quickly looked around. No one was paying attention to them and Clark threw the fizzing can out of the stadium, and on its way to the moon. 

Lex looked down at his jeans in dismay. 

"That's why you don't wear your Sunday best to a football game. You never know what may happen." 

Lex just scowled and reached for another Coke. Clark brought out a large tray of chocolate brownies. 

"Mom sent these along." Clark offered the tray to Lex as a peace offering and the older man took two. 

Clark offered some to the family who so graciously had made room for them. 

After they were finished eating, Clark gathered up the leftovers and wrapped them up. David threw the trash away while Lex folded the table and chairs and put them back in the trunk. 

"I think it's time to go in now," Clark announced, putting on his Chiefs ball cap. 

Lex handed David his ticket and he headed off to meet friends in the upper decks. Clark tugged on Lex's arm and escorted him into the stadium. 

7 

The private suite was spectacular. Autographed photos of players past and present lined the walls. The bar was fully stocked and the pre-arranged hor d' oeuvres were sitting on the counter. Several bar stools lined up behind the counter and offered a good view of the field. Deep leather chairs and sofas offered more sumptuous seating. 

"Wow!" Clark looked around as they entered. He had never imagined anything like this. 

He dropped his fan paraphernalia on the counter. Clark had purchased a big, foam hand with the index finger pointing out, a pennant, two new Chiefs' sweatshirts, a couple of bumper stickers, a ball cap for Pete and a insulated coffee mug for his dad. Lex had insisted on paying for these souvenirs, saying they were part of the "experience." Clark didn't argue. All he would have been able to afford were the bumper stickers and foam hand. One of the sweatshirts was for Lex. He just didn't know it yet. 

"Do you like it?" Lex poured himself a glass of wine and sampled the crudites. Now this was food. 

"How could I not?" Clark flung himself into one of the sofas and played with the big red hand. "This is great, Lex." He slid the foam hand on his own and waved it around. "Tomahawk chop, tomahawk chop. Gooooooooo Chiefs!" Clark chanted. 

Lex glanced over at his young friend. Would he survive this afternoon? The wine felt good going down. 

"Come on, Lex. Come sit by me." Clark patted the couch beside him. 

Lex obliged and sat next to Clark. Clark pulled a new sweatshirt out of its bag. 

"Here, put this on. Then you'll look like a real fan." The shirt had a big arrowhead embroidered in the center with the word "Chiefs" inside it. 

"I think this plain red sweater is enough," Lex said, looking at the shirt Clark proffered. 

"Uhh, Lex, you have barbeque sauce on that sweater." 

"What?" Lex looked down at his sweater. "Shit. Why didn't you tell me I had sauce all over my . . ." He quickly pulled the sweater off over his head and threw it aside. 

Clark stood and held the new sweatshirt away from Lex, teasing him. He moved around the suite, holding the shirt just beyond Lex's reach. 

"Clark, give me that shirt." 

"Naw. . . What will you give me for it? Huh, Lex? C''mon. Huh?" He dangled the shirt just out of Lex's reach. 

"You little shit!" Lex laughed, and chased Clark around the small suite. 

Suddenly Clark stopped moving and Lex ran into him, jostling them both. Clark's wrapped strong arms around Lex's waist and he tilted his head in for a kiss. Lex melted into his arms and opened his mouth for Clark's probing tongue. Clark dropped the sweatshirt and began to caress Lex's chest. 

"Am I still a shit, Lex?" 

"Ohhhh, yeah." Lex nodded with an evil gleam in his eyes, tracing his tongue along his lover's jaw line. He pushed Clark's shirt up high enough to gain access to the boy's dark nipples and began to tongue one. He unbuckled Clark's belt and yanked his jeans and briefs to the floor. 

"Bend over the back of the couch for me baby," Lex whispered in Clark's ear as he led him to the nearest leather couch and gently positioned him over it. "You're so beautiful, baby. Only for me. Beautiful body, beautiful ass. Just for me." Lex ran his tongue up anddown Clark's spine, and the boy shivered. 

"Hurry, Lex, I need you. Now," Clark pleaded. 

When Clark was this needy, he didn't want foreplay, didn't want teasing. He just wanted to be taken. Lex reached into his pocket, retrieving a packet of lube. He stepped out of his own jeans and pulled Clark's sweatshirt the rest of the way off. 

Lex slicked his fingers and pressed two of them inside Clark. This ritual was for Lex's benefit. Clark didn't need stretching, but Lex felt better doing it anyway. 

"Enough." Clark was humping the back of the couch, trying to find blessed pressure any place he could. 

Lex groaned at Clark's pleas. He aligned his slick cock at Clark's entrance and pushed in until his hips hit Clark's ass. Lex took a moment to savor the feeling of being completely one with his lover. 

"Yesssss," Clark hissed. "Hard, Lex. Fuck me hard." 

Lex swiped his tongue down Clark's spine once more, then began to thrust in and out. He kneaded Clark's glutes and the boy whimpered in delight. Ahhh, the sweet, velvet glove of Clark tight around his cock. 

"Gentlemen! I believe we may have more entertainment in store for us this afternoon than just the game." Lionel's voice boomed through the suite. "It seems that rumors of my son's return from the dark side were announced prematurely." 

Lionel sauntered into the suite followed by five associates dressed in business suits. Lex whirled around blocking their view, trying to protect Clark. Lionel picked up two sets of jeans and threw them at Lex's face. The other men were deathly quiet as they watched the scene play out before them. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lex demanded, handing Clark his clothes. He quickly yanked up his own boxers and jeans. 

Clark was beet red as he dressed quickly. Lex's new sweatshirt was still on the floor and Clark picked it up and handed it to him. Lex pulled it on and glared accusingly at his father. 

"I checked with your secretary. And you didn't have plans for the suite today." There was a sharp edge in Lex's voice. 

"Last minute arrangements, Lex. I didn't think you would mind." Lionel smiled. "The suite is large enough for both of us. I'm so sorry to have interrupted your fun. Son, you do have exquisite tastes in trade." 

"Dad, you know Clark Kent from Smallville." Lex, calmed now, reclaiming his composure. And he's not a fucking trick, Lex thought 

"I happen to love Lex." Clark's eyes grew dark. He didn't know what :trade' was, but if Lionel said it, it must be derogatory. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He desperately wanted to get out of there. 

Oh, Clark, don't give him any more ammunition, Lex thought as he reached for Clark's hand. 

Lionel's associates were helping themselves to the bar and snacks and talking among themselves. 

"Lex, let's go. We can have more fun outside. Some season ticket holders don't show up for every game. We'll find a couple of seats." Clark picked up his souvenirs and tugged at Lex's sleeve. 

"Oh, please don't leave on our account, son." 

Lex started to snarl a retort when Clark took his arm and led him out the door. A look of defeat overtook Lex as they quickly walked away from the suite. 

"I'm so sorry, Clark." 

Don't worry about it Lex. Let's not let Lionel spoil everything. Let's go find us some seats. Kickoff is in 10 minutes." 

"You're right." Lex said, trying to work conviction into his voice. 

As they left the suite level of the stadium, they ran right into the mobs of fans who were scurrying to their seats. The noise level was deafening and those already seated were chanting and stomping their feet. 

Lex started to panic as he got separated from Clark in the crowd. He couldn't see Clark in the throng of people pressing up against him, bumping him, twirling him in circles. Crowds had always frightened him and he avoided them like the plague. A cement column became a beacon and he moved toward it, panting heavily. Lex pressed his face into the cool cement and tried to control his breathing, as fans whooshed past him. 

"Lex! Lex!" Clark stood a head above the crowd and saw Lex clinging to a cement pylon. He walked up behind Lex and wrapped his body around him. Clark placed a kiss on the pale, panicstricken face. "It's okay. I'm here." 

Damn, he didn't want Clark to see him like this. He felt like a foolish child. Pressing his body back into Clark's, Lex released his grip on the pylon and turned in his lover's arms. No one paid them any attention. 

"I'm sorry, Lex. I thought you saw me stop for some nachos." Clark held out the container of corn chips and fake processed cheese sauce. "There is a bar over there," Clark pointed. "Do you want to get a drink?" 

"No, I'm okay Clark. Let's head up and find those seats." 

Lex was glad he was in good shape as they climbed the stairs to the nosebleed seats at the top of the stadium. It seemed like a half a mile straight up. He didn't dare look down as he climbed. His fear of heights was held at bay only by the strong boy bringing up his flank. If he stumbled, Clark would catch him. Of that he had no doubt. 

Lex couldn't fathom Clark behind him carrying his souvenirs, his nachos, his hot dog, and a Coke, without a concern in the world. 

They finally reached an area of empty seats and Clark selected two on the aisle, "Just in case he had to go to the bathroom, he wouldn't disturb anyone." Just as they sat down, the kickoff began the first quarter. 

"Wow, Lex, this is great. What a view! We can see everything." 

"How can you say that? The players look two inches tall," Lex grumbled, making a mental note to get back at Lionel for this outrage. 

Clark finished his snacks, put on his big foam hand and began to shake it up and down in the "tomahawk chop." The roar of the crowd was deafening and when they stomped their feet, the whole stadium trembled. Clark looked over at his friend. Lex was holding onto the arms of his seat so tightly, his hands were white. So was his face. 

"What's the matter, Lex?" Clark covered one pale, cold hand with his own. 

"This stadium is going to crumble to the ground and we are all going to die." Only Lex's mouth moved, while the rest of his body remained stiff. 

"Oh, Lex, the stadium is not going to fall apart." Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's shoulder and tried to reassure him. 

Midway into the fourth quarter disaster hit. The guy behind and above them sloshed his beer, spilling it on Lex's head and down his back. Lex closed his eyes and stood up, turning to the drunken man. 

"Hey man, I'm sorry." He handed Lex a couple of napkins. He tried to help mop up the beer which ran down Lex's back. Lex started to say something, but Clark pulled him back down into his seat. 

"We don't want a fight, Lex. He's drunk and won't be in the mood for your sarcasm. This is why we don't wear our best clothes to the game." Clark took some of his napkins and reached up under the back of Lex's sweatshirt and wiped away what liquid was left. 

"Do you want to leave? The Chiefs are ahead and there's only eight minutes left. It will take us longer than that to get out of the stadium." 

Lex nodded. Clark gathered up his stuff and led the way down from the high altitude. Lex looked at his feet the entire way down the steps. 

Clark waved his pennant around as they exited the stadium and walked to the limo. David wasn't back yet, so they got into the back and relaxed. 

"So, Clark. Did you have an okay time?" Lex reached into the fridge and took out a bottle of water. 

"I had a great time, Lex, even if your dad chased us out of the suite. You got to experience the true stadium environment." 

Lex sighed and leaned against Clark's shoulder. "I could have done without some of experiences. But I had fun, too. Just being there with you, Clark." 

David entered the limo offering his apologies for being late. 

Once they were back on the highway, Clark raised the privacy glass between the driver and passenger compartments. He took Lex into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I believe we have some unfinished business." Clark began to unzip Lex's jeans. 

A few hours later, David announced their approach to the Kent farm. Clark quickly dressed and gathered up all his stuff. 

"I had a great time, Lex. I hope we can do it again someday. And admit it. . . you like barbeque." 

Lex laughed. "Yes, I do like ribs. But next time, we will pick a stadium where we are sure to be uninterrupted." 

"Be sure to tell your laundry service to pre-treat those stains on your sweatshirt." 

Lex looked down, pawing at his sweatshirt. " I thought the barbeque stains were on the sweater I left in the suite." 

"They were. I was talking about the come stains." 

end 


End file.
